1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method of preparing a metal catalyst and an electrode including the same, and more particularly, to a method of preparing a metal catalyst having excellent efficiency obtained by efficiently controlling an electrolyte around the catalyst and an electrode having excellent performance obtained by including the metal catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell operating at a high temperature typically uses a polybenzimidazole electrolyte membrane containing phosphoric acid as an electrolyte. Such a fuel cell uses phosphoric acid as a proton transferring medium, and is thus similar in operation to a liquid electrolyte type fuel cell, such as a phosphoric acid type fuel cell or a molten carbonate fuel cell. Accordingly, as in liquid electrolyte type fuel cells, it is difficult to control the distribution and movement of a liquid electrolyte in an electrode of a solid polymer electrolyte type fuel cell operating at a high temperature.
To easily control the distribution and movement of a liquid electrolyte in an electrode of a conventional liquid electrolyte type fuel cell, polytetrafluoroethylene is used as a binder, or the pore size of an electrode is regulated.
However, even when these remedies are used, catalysts in the electrode may not be used efficiently.